


Detention - Mitchell/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell and Frank get put in detention.<br/>-Established Relationship.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention - Mitchell/Frank - Bad Education

“Fuck sake Dickers, what did we do?” Mitchell asked indignantly, slumping back in his chair, rocking it back onto its back legs. Frank went to sit next to him, but Alfie put a hand on his shoulder before he could get anywhere.

“Uh, no. You sit over there.” Alfie said firmly, pointing to the seat furthest away from Mitchell. Frank glared at him, unnerving him, and Alfie reluctantly moved him a few seats closer. Frank took what he could get, and sat in the chair and turned it to face Mitchell.

Alfie sighed, and sat on his desk. He looked at Mitchell, whose eyebrows were still raised in a question.

“You’re in detention because I’m bloody tired of walking in on you two ALL over school. Literally all over. I saw you on the roof once. It’s got to stop.”

Mitchell made a big show of sitting up straight and clearing his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, and by the big deal he was making of it, it looked as if it was going to be dramatic.

“Fuck off.” He grinned, slumping back again. Frank laughed loudly, clapping his hand against his leg, while Alfie sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Guys I’m serious. If it was anyone else, you would probably have been expelled by now. What if Gulliver caught you?”

“She has.” Frank acted as if it was obvious, which it probably was. “She gave us a condom, and then left us to it. Why does she carry them around sir? It can’t be for you.” Frank laughed again, aiming an offensive hand gesture to Alfie, which he scoffed at.

“She’s a biology teacher, plus Fraser just appointed her as the sexual health counsellor here. Because of you. Literally because of you.”

Mitchell grinned widely, looking entirely too pleased with himself. “Well...” Mitchell started, seeming to have had an idea. Alfie was instantly worried. “If you’re so uncomfortable with us making out, and more, you’re going to have to leave then.” Mitchell smirked, while Frank quickly cottoned on to what Mitchell was going on about. Frank casually got to his feet, wandering towards Mitchell, almost innocently.

“What?” Alfie asked, frowning.

By this point, Frank had reached Mitchell’s seat. Mitchell glanced up at him, then looked to Alfie and winked. He stood up, impossibly close to Frank, wrapping his arms around his neck. They grinned briefly at each other, before Frank pressed his lips to Mitchell’s. Mitchell responded quickly and hungrily. Though the sole point of this was to make Alfie uncomfortable, they were definitely distracted. After a few seconds, they remembered what they were trying to do, both smiling into the kiss. Mitchell pushed gently against Frank, making him take a few steps back. Slowly, they moved closer and closer to Alfie, who was quickly moving further and further away. Truth be told, they weren’t making much progress. Frank stopped Mitchell from moving for a second, wrapping his hands underneath his bum and lifting him up. With Mitch’s legs wrapped firmly around his waist, Frank half ran towards Alfie, who screamed and ran out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
